Lost
by Emie16
Summary: Charolette Phantomhive returns after the first manor went up in fire three years ago and her parents died. She was supposed to have died during the branding cerimony that her and Ciel went through by the nameless "satan worshipers", at least that's what she calls them. Charolette returns at an unexpected time with a suspicious butler in tow.
1. Red Leaves Too Many Stains

Red Leaves Too Many Stains  
Charolette's POV  
I've been tracking this 'Jack The Ripper' for a while, and I found his next victim. Clyde and I are waiting just around the corner of the next victim's apartment. I sigh in boredom and play with my long red hair that I tossed back onto my left shoulder on the way here.  
We arrived a little late and I hope we hadn't missed anything important, so we're just waiting around here until something happens. I only want to stop this murderer mostly because we don't need bloody deaths every other day.  
"I'm bored. I'll go check the door, see if anyone is in." I tell Clyde and he nods. I walk around the corner walking at first, but I then hear shouts and the tearing of clothing and flesh being cut open. I dash around another corner to see a strange group of people. I continue to run over to them when I recognize two of them.  
A woman wearing all red with beautiful short red hair whips around to face a man with long red hair holding a chainsaw. "I can't kill him. Because he's my-" She cuts off when she sees me, and my breath hitches in my throat. "Charolette?!"

"Who's that?" The red haired looking man turns around and I recognize his face.

I narrow my eyes disdainfully, "Grell Sutcliff. What are you doing here?"

Grell grins devishly, "Oh Charlie, nothing but this!-" The blade of his chainsaw slices through my aunt's chest just as she opens her mouth to utter my name again.  
My eyes widen to an impossible length and I scream. "AUNT ANN!"

Madame Red, or my only aunt, and my once favorite relative falls back, and I run as fast as I can until I reach her. Time seems to slow down after her death blow and my throat tightens and hot tears fall down my face. "AUNT ANN!" I scream again. Blood spurts into the air above her and she finally falls to the stone street on her back with a remaining tear falling out of her right eye. I gasp and put a hand over my mouth while I stand in front of her unmoving body.  
_'No! Not her! Not my beloved aunt!'_ I cry in anguish in my mind.  
"How beautiful you were, dyed in the color red." Grell mocks and pretends to ignore me for now so he can rub it in, "I loved you so." He flings off his own jacket and pulls off her red coat from her body, "What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red. It's over now, Madame Red, goodbye." He pulls on the coat to have the top sleeves up to his shoulders and starts to walk away.

Then my anger takes over me. In a flash, I whip out the gun Clyde gave me for dense if I was ever alone and I aim it directly at his head. "Reaper, give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right this second!" I shout in anguish and spit out every word, "And don't go on with the bull that I am only a child! I may appear to be a small and innocent on the inside, but that is nothing like what I am on the inside!"

Grell turns and offers me an amused smirk, "Maybe I'll give you this one, you can't do it. You cannot kill another living thing with your own hands because of all the death that has happened around you for these past three years."

This drives me to the point of over-boiling pure hatred and I cock the gun and get ready to shoot. It's my servant's voice that drives me back on the path to reason through, "We wouldn't want to sully a noblewoman's hands, mistress." He appears next to me and holds out an expecting hand for me to place the gun in.

I glare heated at him, but, nevertheless I put the gun in his possession. "I was a noblewoman before you ruined me." He chuckles.

"Ah, but you were the one who forged the deal immediately after you knew what I am capable of." He holds up a finger and wags it in the air, but I ignore him and focus my attention back on my dead aunt. I just notice the other two standing off behind us. A young boy, the same age as me, and a butler close to him.

Ciel, my brother, closes Aunt Ann's eyes and speaks at the same time I do, "What are you waiting for?" A man dressed in all black and a waistcoat behind him makes a surprised noise at our statement; Clyde smirks in anticipation of my next order.  
I order Clyde, "I command you, Clyde, kill that murderer!" I shout and pull down my choker necklace to show the glowing demon brand there.  
"My orders haven't changed. I ordered you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." Ciel looks up and his eye with the mark glows. "Kill him." Ciel commands of his butler.  
"Of course." Clyde replies.  
"Certainly." Ciel's butler says at the same time with a glance at Clyde.  
Jack the Ripper stops and speaks without turning to face us, "Oh? I was going to spare you, but if you insist..." He starts up his chainsaw and swipes it at Ciel's butler, Sebastian, I believe. "I'll send all of you to heaven together!" Sebastian ducks easily with a smile.  
"Heaven? You're joking," Grell Suticliff gasps in surprise when Sebastian jumps onto the rooftop behind him. "I know nothing of heaven."  
"That's an amusing thought though." Clyde chuckles heartily and throws a punch to Grell's face, whom quickly pulls his head backwards just in time to avoid. Clyde lands a few feet in front of Grell, and Grell waves his deathsytche at him in shock.  
"You would punch a lady in the face, where are your matters, sir?!" He scolds him.  
"Sorry, but you see I am one hell of a backstreet butler." Clyde smirks but then frowns after saying that and looks at me. "That sounds strange to say in the middle of something like this."  
I glare at him and cross my arms, "Oh shut up, I wasn't the one that came up with it!"  
Sebastian lands a few feet away from Clyde, "I see you have a new young mistress, Clyde." He says casually, "Also one that is related to my master."  
"Oh yes, I suppose that is true, but I don't feel like catching up right now. My mistress gave me a command to carry out and I will see to it that it is." Clyde says back almost just as casually.  
"You two really think two demons can kill a grim reaper?" Grell exclaims, cutting up their chitchat.  
"Oh, I've killed half dead animals more threatening than you." Clyde retorts.  
"You know, I'm getting kind of jealous with all that devotion you have to that little brat, Bassy." Grell pouts and ignores Clyde which sends a tick mark to appear on Clyde's head in annoyance at the one being ignored.  
Sebastian smiles simply, "If my master orders me to do something, then I must do it. That is our contract." Sebastian answers and glances back at Ciel. "That is what it is to be a butler."  
Ciel puts a large black coat over Aunty Ann's body and covers her face and wound with it. I kneel down next to him and we are both silent as the demons' and grim reaper's fight goes on nearby.  
"Here we are, two demons and a reaper locked in a fight to the death! I suppose we'll never resolve this." Grell jumps into the air and weilds his death sycthe. I stop listening to them once Clyde jumps up after him. I know this will taken care of once I command him to kill Suticliff.  
I speak without looking at Ciel, still staring blankly at Madame Red's covered face, "You have a demon as well, brother?" I speak with a detached voice and now unseeing eyes.  
"Yes, I acquired him two years ago to protect myself." He replies without looking at me either. We are both staring at Madame Red, our last living realitive.  
"And to get revenge?" I question, but already know the answer.  
"Please! Just stop!" We hear Grell crying above us and look up to see him falling off the building right above us with the chainsaw. Neither of us bother to move.  
In flash, Sebastian and Clyde touch down on the ground simultaneously and kick Grell away from us.  
"We're sorry, we misjudged the distance, my lady and lord." Clyde apologizes.  
I look him over and he's all bloody and they both have a long deep slash across their chests.  
"You both look pretty awful." Ciel points out.  
"He actually caused me a bit of trouble." Sebastian says with a smile. I look at Clyde who is staring off in the distance.  
"Is there something wrong?" I ask him in a firm tone.  
"Yes, I was distracted. Edward is not here yet, and I am wondering if he got into any trouble." Clyde replies while straining his eyes to search a distance for him.  
"The idiot probably fell down a sewer drain." I sigh and pull myself up. Clyde quickly strides over to help me.  
Grell mutters from his sad position on the ground with a very bruised face, "You won't get the best of of me. I'll show you someday."  
Sebastian grins, "Oh dear, it seems as though you can't kill a grim reaper with fists alone." He picks up the death sycthe from the road and easily pulls out his waistcoat that was tangled into the blade from it.  
_'What is his waistcoat doing in that?'_ I frown in confusion then shake my head to rid my mind of the useless thought.  
Sebastian strides lesuirely over to Grell, who is struggling to get up off the ground. "Well then, I'll just try this. His very special reaper sycthe. Now, it should come right through you!"  
"No wait, what are you doing? No!" Grell cries then gets smothered by Clyde's foot on his head and squishing him into the hard stone ground.  
Clyde laughs, "This is rather nice."  
Sebastian addresses Ciel, "Master, he's revolting, but still a divine being. Will you accept the consequences with killing him?"  
"That consequence will also fall upon you as well, mistress." Clyde adds but keeps squishing Grell's head to the ground.  
"Do we need to repeat our orders?" Ciel and I say together.  
"No, sir." Sebastian smiles slightly.  
"No, miss." Clyde matches him.  
Sebastian starts up the scythe. "We finally found something you're good at, screaming." Clyde chuckles darkly.  
"And as your reward, I shall kill you with his cherished toy of your's." Sebastian raises the chainsaw over his head for the death blow.  
Grell panicks, "No, stop! Don't kill me, please!" He begs and Sebastain only offers him an amused apologetic smile.  
"So sorry."  
Grell glances at Ciel and I, "Wait, I can tell you who killed the kids' parents!" He says as a last begging statement, but Sebastian has already brought down the sycthe to strike.  
"No! Wait!" I shout desperately and hold out my hand in front of me. Just like my brother, I am obssessed with finding my parents' murderers and making them suffer what we suffered.  
Suddenly, a very long pole sticks out and stops the blade from cutting through Grell. I gasp with Ciel and we all glance up on the rooftop to where it came from.  
A nicely dressed man with glasses standing on a pipe with a clipboard blooklet and hedgeclippers speaks down to us, "I apologize for the interuption. Please let me introduce myself. My name is William T. Spears an adminisstrator of the grim reaper staffing association." He adjusts his glasses with the tips of his hedgeclippers, "I've come to retrieve that reaper there." He looks down at Grell and Grell's face is now bursting with relieved joy.  
"William, oh William!" William jumps from the rooftops down to Grell, "Did you come to save me-" And William lands on Grell's head, crushing it into the ground once more.  
William reads from his booklet, "Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff, you have violated several legilgations. First, you have killed humans not on the To-Die list. Second, you used a death scythe that had not had been approved. And finally, you offered someone strictly classified information on the identity of their relative's murderer." He steps violently into Grell's head and pushes his face further into the grubble.

Grell grunts in pain and William jumps off him to face Clyde and Sebastian. He bows his head to them, "I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused. Here, please accept my card." He pulls two business cards out of his coat and hands them to Clyde and Sebastian with his hedgeclippers. They both take one. "Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day where I had to bow my head to demon scum like you." William mutters in distaste. "This is a disgrace to all grim reapers."  
"Then perhaps yoh should keep an eye on your minions. Then they probably won't trouble us." Sebastian flings away the card, and Clyde sends the card back to me. I swiftly catch it and put it into my bag. I can probably find a connection or get something good from this experience, and with that card so I'm keeping it.  
I listen in to what they're saying again and William glances back at Ciel and I kneeling on the ground before Madame Red's body. "Right now you two seem to be chained dogs, but much better then the rabid mongrels running around free." I raise an eyebrow at him and Ciel frowns slightly. "Now come Grell, we're already short-handed, and here you've gone and given me more overtime." William drags Grell away by his hair. "The Board is not going to be pleased."  
Clyde throws Grell's sycthe at them and William catches it between his two fingers. "I assume you want that?" Clyde smiles in amusement.  
"Yes, thank you." William replies and drops it on Grell's stomach, and he grunts again. "Now, if you'll please excuse us." They disappear into the shadows and I stay quiet for once.  
Clyde strides back over to me and whispers in my ear, "I just heard from Edward, there is a problem a few blocks away. Do you want to go and take care of it, or will you let him?" I suck in a sharp breath and sigh.  
"If he can handle it himself, I'll leave it to him. I'm tired."  
Clyde feels my forehead, "And it feels as though you have a fever as well." I shrug out of his touch and don't break my eyes off my dead aunt.  
"I'm fine." I state firmly.  
"Please come and stay with us if you are sick." Sebastian smiles and I sigh again and glance at Ciel who nods.  
"Fine, but not for long. We have things to do."

* * *

I hope you guys like it! This is my first Black Butler fanfic and I love doing the whole sibling thing, so I thought I would make one with this anime.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	2. At the Funeral

At the Funeral

Charolette's POV

We push open the doors together, of the church, and walk in with a scarlet dress, a red rose, a spiderlily, and the red hat she always woar.

Ciel and I are dressed in the proper clothes for this. He has the rose in his breastpocket, and the spiderlily is in my hair with the dress between us over our shoulders.

People stand up whisper as we walk past them. "Is that the Phantomhive boy?"

"And the girl?!"

"I thought she died!"

"Is that a scarlet dress?"

"How inappropriate for a funeral."

"No, think of how much she loved the color red."

Clyde and Sebastian are watching us from the doorway with emotions I can't decipher.

When we reach the coffin containing our aunt, I walk over to the right side and sit on the side and Ciel sits on the left.

"White flowers and plain dresses didn't suit you in life." Ciel smiles as we stare down at her face.

"And they don't now. You belong in red. The color of passion. The color of spiderliliies." I smile with tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

Ciel places the rose in her hair, and I gently put the spiderlily over her unbeating heart.

We lean down to have our noses on either sides of her's and close our eyes like her's are closed peacefully in eternal sleep.

"Farewell, Aunt Ann." Ciel murmurs.

"Sleep well and find peace, Aunty Ann." I murmur.

Red rose petals fly in down the asile. _'London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady.'_ The air seems to sing this tune of so many emotions.

"Sleep peacefully now, Madame Red." Ciel and I say together with sad smiles.

* * *

Later In the Evening

I take the letter Clyde hands me and read it quickly. "It's from Edward. He knows that you found Lord Phantomhive, and he is wondering what your next move is, mistress." He says respectively, but with a interested expression.

"I need to speak with my brother before I make a decision."

Clyde frowns in disagreement, "But when we made our deal, you said you wanted stay away from your brother to protect him. You know who killed your parents. And you know the consequences of avenging their deaths." He states darkly. "You swore that you would avenge them yourself then give your soul to me."

"Yes, I did." I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "I still want to talk to Ciel before I leave though." I turn my heavy gaze on Clyde, "And I want you to talk to Sebastian, and convince him to abide Ciel's wishes of getting revenge as much as he can. Tell him there is more to this than either of them know. And he is not to speak a word about this to Ciel."

"But you understand, my lady, that your brother is determined as you to find the culprits of your parent's murder, especially since he does not know whom it is. And he does know and he accepts the result of making a contract with a demon." Clyde reminds me.

"I know that." I reply shortly then take a deep breath, "I just want to delay him as much as possible from his mission until I can complete it myself." I glance up at my servant with challenging eyes, "This will also be a race for you against Sebastian as well, Clyde."

I smirk and turn away from him to face the setting sun. "This is an order, you will do everything in your power to make sure Ciel and his butler Sebastian both stay in the dark about what we know." I turn around to face him once again and he bows down with his right hand pressed against his heart.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I know this one was short, but I'm going along with the anime, so I had it be short for purposes towards…. something. Ugh, I'm tired and not looking foreword to school tomorrow. I hope you guys like it, and good night!


	3. Houndsworth, Oh What A Wonderful Name

Houndworth, Oh What A Wonderful Name

Charlotte's POV

My eye twitches in annoyance as Ciel's servants sing cheerfully in the carriage behind us. As they gush over the "holiday" they're receiving I listen to the girl say: "Oh this is great! The master never lets us come on holiday!"

I glance at Ciel in amusement and call lightly over to him, as I am in a carriage driven by Clyde on the opposite side of the road, "Don't you give any of your staff a break?" I question him with a small smirk, and he scoffs and looks in the opposite direction.

Yesterday, two days after the funeral, the Queen actually sent me a letter herself, saying that I must return back to the Phantomhive's estate and live with Ciel there until I am married. Of course, that kept me in the room I was given for a few extra hours than normal, but Clyde was eventually able to drag me out so I could meet Ciel's staff. They all gushed over me for a while, exclaiming in surprise that they "didn't know that Master had a twin sister!" After that ordeal, my servants arrived to the estate after Clyde had contacted them yesterday.

I am different than Ciel in the way I have servants. My servants are each indebted to me, so rather than I pay them, they serve me to pay their debts off. They came that afternoon and Sebastian quickly got them situated into the household, and Clyde was as well. My servants are Edward, my lookout, and second under Clyde, Frances, the cook, and Frances' younger sister, Lydia, who is a sort of maid. My servants are different than Ciel's would be also since I did not live in a constant household.

So, now all of us are on a trip on behalf of the queen's orders.

I continue to block out their conversation, deeming it as unimportant. "Clyde, where exactly are we going?" I question him with an annoyed and bored expression.

Sebastian answers that for him, "It seems we have arrived at the village, everyone." I glance over at the neck shackles and chains hanging from a dead-looking tree off the side of the road. Ciel's servants scream in surprise.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort the queen is planning to have here, is yet to be constructed." Ciel states and I groan.

"Oh lovely, what's next, dogs are going to come after us?" I mutter to myself and sigh.

I remember what Ciel said about this town just as we were leaving the mansion. This village is one of the ones that used to chain bears to a wall and have vicious dogs bite it until it's dead. But now, after a law was passed that they cannot do that any longer, they use a dog as bait now and still use the other dogs to kill it. This village is known as Houndsworth. This village has been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, but they take it farther than that. The Queen is not happy with this at all, so we are securing the villager's land for a royal estate. This is a coverup for ending the dogbaiting.

We continue on to the village and Finny, the landscaper, points out a woman on the side of the road pushing a baby carriage. I turn my head away from it when we stop. I don't want to know what is actually in that carriage, because after one look at the woman, I don't think it's a baby. I quickly learn that my suspicions are correct after Ciel's servants shriek in surprise after looking into the baby carriage and finding animal bones in it.

My servants remain quiet as they always do. I have taught them to remain this way around other people. When it is just us, they are free to run amuck.

Ciel glances back at the old woman who is now walking away, muttering about a dog eating people. "That's why we're here. Apparently, a lot of the villagers have been violently killed or gone missing. The village has shrunk to nearly a third of its size in the past ten years. A part of our task is to find out why and put an end to the problem." He glances at me and I nod in agreement.

The carriages continue on again, and after a few minutes, a crystal blue lake appears not too far away. Now all of the servants, including mine, riding behind us gasp in excitement.

We go through the town and past a man training his dog then praising him for doing well. I sigh when I glance over at him, and Clyde looks at me with curious suspicion. I glare at him and he turns away with a slightly amused expression.

"Would you like a dog, my lady?" He questions without looking at me, but only half his attention on controlling the reins on the horses.

I snap back, "Of course not, why would you think I would like a mongrel that rolls around in the dirt and eats its own remains?" Clyde chuckles then begins to hum softly as he can obviously tell that I want the subject to be dropped immediately.

Soon we arrive at a horrible looking mansion. It looks like it has really seen much better years a few decades ago. A maid comes out to greet us, "I assume that this is the Earl and Countess of Phantomhive?" She asks politely.

"Yes," Sebastian answers.

The maid bows, "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival."

When the maid straightens up, and I can clearly see her face, my eyes flash in fury. I don't realize that I have gotten out of my seat until Clyde pushes me gently back down. I quickly calm myself and do my best not to meet her eyes.

The maid leads us through the castle. Ciel and I walk side by side behind her with Clyde and Sebastian following close behind in the same fashion. "This way," She softly beckons and stands aside for us to pass her when she opens a door and leads us through. I try to keep from flinching when the four of us notice the dog heads mounted on the walls.

Suddenly, I hear the crack of a whip and a startled scream to our left. We all look over to see a man, I'm assuming the head of the house, whip the maid. "Who the hell are these chihuahuas?!" He continues whipping her while she cries out, "I told you to bring me the Queen's Guard Dogs when they arrive!" I feel offended now and Ciel certainly looks it too.

"Chihuahuas?" Clyde and Sebastian mutter in distaste.

"**Can't**," He whips her with each word, _"_**You, Do, Anything?!**"

In the end, it has to be Ciel to order Sebastian to stop the man from whipping the maid to death because I wouldn't have stopped him in a million years. "Sebastian." Ciel just says his name, and he knows what to do immediately just like the bond between Clyde and I.

Sebastian whips over there and grabs the man's wrist in a tight grip with the man's arm in the air. "What on earth do you think you're doing, you filthily doberman?!" He shouts at Sebastian. Clyde and I snicker quietly at the dog name. "Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"

"Actually, he is acting under my orders." Ciel replies and the man whips his head around to glare at him.

"Who are you?!" He exclaims in a rough voice.

"From the sound of it, you have already received the letter I've sent." He sits himself down on a sofa behind him. I do the same next to him, carefully arranging the skirts of my dress so they do not ruffle up. "My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive."

"And I am his sister, Charlotte, the Countess of Phantomhive." We smirk together.

The man pulls his wrist out of Sebastian's grip and shouts at us, "Do you mean to tell me that toy poodles like you two are the queen's messengers?!" He clutches his hand, no doubt Sebastian's grip is very firm.

My smirk spreads, "You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" I stare up at him after glancing at Ciel for a brief moment before speaking.

"Now that's hardly fair." Ciel finishes.

_ 'It seems as though we are back in sync again as we were when we were children.'_

* * *

We're sitting at Lord Henry's desk, going over the paperwork. I ignore the maid's shaking hands as she prepares our tea. Sebastian whispers a few words into her ear and takes over the job. My eyebrow twitches slightly at this gesture, but then I focus my attention at the task at hand.

Lord Henry places the papers in front of Ciel and I and crosses his arms across his chest with a disapproving frown. "There's nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell this castle to anybody."

"May you tell us why?" I question.

Lord Henry opens his closed eyes and stares at us seriously, "Because of the curse."

Our gazes falter a little, mine in recognition and Ciel's in slight surprise, "Oh, what curse?" Ciel asks softly.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in a most horrible way." Ciel and I's faces remain almost impassive. Lord Henry stands up with his hands are flat on top of the desk, "Even the Queen cannot lift the curse. Your mission is pointless." He places a hand on his chest, "Anyone who goes against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"

Ciel offers a small smile, "My, how interesting." I hold back a groan that builds in my throat.

"What?!"

Ciel crosses his fingers together and keeps his smile on that young face of his. "You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of your's, Lord Henry."

Lord Henry is bristling in anger at Ciel's answer and almost growling like the dogs he raises himself.

* * *

Later That Night

Lydia is helping me put my night gown on when there is a knock at the door. "Please wait a moment." Lydia calls out. I shake my head for her to stop putting on my nightgown and to put my dress I wore today back on. It might be Lord Henry, so I don't want to be underdressed in the improper way.

I seat myself in the sofa by the fire when she goes to answer the door. "My Lady, I have a request to make." The maid, Angela, says quietly when Lydia lets her in. I grimace. She can't see my face, so I don't have to worry about what expressions I show.

"Pray tell."

"Leave the castle, leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here." I know she is bowing her head in shame of having to ask a Noble this, but I know that she is also hiding her true self.

"And why it that?" I stare at the flames of the fire and I am reminded of the day the first Phantomhive mansion went up in flames and burnt down.

"I can't say." Her voice sounds so helpless that I almost in hiss in fury.

Suddenly, a loud howl comes from the distance and Angela gasps in fear.

My eyes snap up from the dancing flames in surprise.

"No, the demon hound! It's coming!" Her arms are shaking as she clutches them close to her chest.

I stand up stand stare at her, "The what?" I almost growl, my patience far gone. She lets out a cry after looking at something behind me.

I whip around to see a shadow of a giant dog's head. "Clyde!" I yell loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. Clyde comes running in, followed by Ciel and Sebastian. He quickly notices the shadow I'm staring at and throws away the curtains from it. But there is nothing there.

"What's going on?" Ciel walks quickly over to us and Sebastian follows him to look out of the window with us.

"Mil'lady, look there." Clyde points down to a hazy looking animal that is running at a very fast rate away from the castle and through the center of the village .

We all quickly go outside and Ciel traces his fingers through a glittery green footprint of the beast. Ciel straightens up and all our servants come running outside. Well, Ciel's do, mine just come in a hurried pace and immediately levitate towards me. Frances and Lydia search my body for any injuries until I smack their hands away with an irritated expression.

Ciel's cook shouts, clutching a pillow in his arms, "What's going on out here? What's all the fuss about?"

"The demon hound is here." Angela says, clutching her hands to her chest again, "It brings great calamity to the village. Anyone who dares to defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here, there is no way to stop it." Ciel's servants gasp and I almost roll my eyes at her acting.

"Angela!" One of the villagers calls as they come with torches and weapons. "Call Lord Barrymore and tell him the demon hound has appeared again!"

Angela's expression is fearful, "Who was the punished one?"

"The punished one" is the man we saw playing with his dog while entering the village. Ciel crouches by his body covered in bites and bleeding cuts, and I stand behind him with a grim expression. Then I crouch down next him when I notice something. We realize it at the same time, "So that's it then." We murmur.

"Stand back! Don't touch!" A path in the crowd reveals Lord Henry and his face is illuminated by the torches as he speaks, "I see, so it was James then. He was the bad dog."

A old man replies, "Yes, he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed."

Lord Henry looks grave, "A sixth dog, than this was inevitable."

Ciel's cook practically shouts at him, "That's all you can say, really?!"

Lord Henry's clutches a fist in front of him, "This village is under my rule and no other. The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Berrymore family, it attacks anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" He raises both of his fists in the air.

The villagers begin to chant, "_The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone. He'll gobble you up 'til you're gone, 'til you're gone._" They raise the dead man, James, on a stretcher and carry the body away still chanting the insane words.

Lord Henry speaks up as they leave, "I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey. You were lucky to have escaped." He follows and Angela goes right after him.

I take a step back to whisper something in Clyde's ear and he nods.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be the next half of the this episode.


	4. The Truth Behind the Demon Hound

The Truth Behind the Demon Hound

Charlotte's POV

"Mistress, may we partake in the pleasure of the swimming hole as well?" Lydia asks me respectively while bowing her head. I sigh through my nose in slight annoyance and nod my approval. A wide smiles breaks across her face and her, Frances, and Edward all run into the water and join Ciel's servants.

I glance at Clyde in amusement, "Aren't you going to go in? I'm sure you'd enjoy it." My faithful butler shakes his head with a small smile.

"Oh no, I wouldn't leave my lady here by herself, defenseless." Clyde replies with a grin. I glare at him from my seated position in a chair that is only a few feet from Ciel.

"Well then since you're not going tin the water, how about you make yourself useful and go find some more information about the demon hound." I order him with a twitching eyebrow that shows my irritation at his reply.

Clyde bows respectively, "Yes, my lady." He disappears after walking a few feet away and that leaves me to listen into Ciel and Sebastian's conversation.

"Surely you know as well as I by now, this demon hound is no dog." Ciel says and I sigh in disappointment.

'_Surely at least Sebastian would've figured that out before. I guess I have been overestimating my brother and his butler.'_ I pull myself out of my thoughts to see that Sebastian has disappeared.

Suddenly I hear feet pounding against the ground behind us and a man is yelling. "Hurry! We caught the bad dog! We caught James' dog! The punishment is about to begin!"

I glance at Ciel and he nods. I stand up quickly and all of us make our way quickly to where all the townspeople are gathered.

When we reach the area and all the people in the stands are yelling at shouting while four dogs attack what must be that man James' dog. Barrymore stars in the front of all this with a satisfied look on his face.

"Just let the poor thing go!" One of Ciel's servants, Finny, suddenly bursts out and yells through all of the commotion and charges foreword. He pulls a thick wooden stake out of the ground and bashes the attacking dogs away from their victim.

Ciel and his two other servants run over to Finny and then get caught by the angry townspeople. There are chorus's of _"They interrupted!"_, _"Punish_ them!",_ "They are bad dogs!"_

So they tie our servants on a wooden pole and hang Ciel and I with shackles and chains from the wall. I wasn't with Ciel in this but Lord Henry noticed myself and my servants behind the crowd and deemed us punishable as well. I am very annoyed with this outcome but I cannot do anything because Clyde is not here. Edward, the one who would usually save me if Clyde were not here, is struggling with the ropes but he does not have the strength to set himself free.

"Master, please can you just spare them! They don't deserve to be punished!" Angela, the bitch maid, pleads of Barrymore.

"Well, you do have a point. They are the Queen's guard dogs after all. They could be made to see reason. I might decide to let them go." Barrymore says then speaks directly to Ciel and I, "Leave this village immediately and advise Her Majesty to never send her servants near it again."

Ciel smirks, "You're so pathetic. You rely on meager tricks to hold onto to your lowly power." Barrymore has an arrogant smirk on his face that I would very much like to have sliced off at the moment.

I glare Barrymore in even more heightened irritation because he believes that he can order me to leave. "If there is a stubborn dog here, I would say that it is yipping furiously at us right now." This makes him frown when I mock him.

"If that is your choice, you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me!" Eight dogs are lined up behind him, four for each of us, "Get them!" He commands and the dogs come running and barking at us with their teeth bared.

But before they can get within only a few feet of us, our butlers swoop down and silence them.

I give Clyde a look, "Couldn't you have come before they hung us up with chains? These aren't exactly the most conformable, you know." I say while Ciel gives his own butler a remark on their timing.

"I apologize, my lady. I'll see to it that next time I'll get here before they capture you." Clyde offers me a smile.

"Wait are you waiting for, you mutts?! Kill them all now!" Barrymore yells at new sets of dogs that are in front of him.

Clyde stares at the dogs in distaste, "I actually do care for dogs, but untrained ones like you are abominations." He flashes his scarlet demon eyes at the dogs, which makes them whine and crouch down low. Sebastian does the same to the other ones and the townspeople gasp in shock.

"What the hell did you do?!" Barrymore yells at them.

"Your farce ends here, Barrymore." Ciel says and the said man steps back in surprise at the sudden accusation. "Listen, there is no demon hound! It is all a lie! There's just him, an old man obsessed with power and determined to keep it no matter what!" Ciel announces to everyone. This isn't new information to me though.

"What? What evidence do you have?" Barrymore retorts harshly.

"This," Everyone turns to see Sebastian pulling the skull out of one of the dog's head, "The teeth marks from the demon hound match these." He also points to behind everyone where the shadow of the demon hound's head is in the clouds in the sky. "Do you see it now, the truth behind the demon hound?" A projector is on the ground pouting to the sky to make the shadow. "The shadow was made by a projector that Barrymore used as a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphoric dust that he sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian shows the dust by pouring it out of a small container onto the ground.

"The demon hound is an illusion created by an evil man. The man you let rule your village." Ciel proclaims, "This man, Henry Barrymore."

Yet Barrymore still continues to deny it. "No! It's all nonsense! You can't fool them! Where's your evidence?!"

I smirk, it's my turn to shed some light on this situation. Clyde walks over James' dog and takes something out of its mouth, but not before uttering a few quiet words to it. "You can rest now, I will take it from here."

Cldye stands up and speaks to everyone without turning around, "Very fine material that this is. I wonder why this dog was so keen to keep it until this moment? Interesting behavior, yes?" Clyde finally does turn around and holds the cloth out to Barrymore to see.

I can see the recognition in his eyes as he looks at the cloth, "Wh-What the hell?!"

"Your's, isn't it? A scrap of cloth torn from your pants taken by James' dog when you attacked his master." Clyde says in a cold tone, "You recognize it, right?" Barrymore is bristling with fury, and he tries to walk away but the townspeople block his path. Accusations spread throughout them as they hold their weapons towards him now.

"Give up, Barrymore, it's all over now!" Ciel says and the people pick Barrymore up and carry him off.

When they're gone, Clyde and Sebastian get Ciel and I down from the shackles and also release our servants as well.

I glare at Clyde while rubbing my wrist that has a small cut, "If you ever allow me to be put in chains again, I'm going to send you to take a long bath in the sewers in London." I almost growl at him and he bows his head again in apology. Lydia and Frances hover over me worriedly and I let them for once.

I glance over at James' dog to see Finny clutching it with tears sliding down his face. Everyone watches him silently as it starts to rain.

* * *

Later Back At The Barrymore Mansion

"I assume that we will be leaving as soon as the rains stops." I tell Clyde, thinking that this is most likely what Ciel is planning.

"Yes, my lady." Clyde replies as I sit down on the bed and remove the choker necklace I wear to cover the Faustian contract mark. This matches the one on the top of Clyde's chest that he would have to unbutton a button from his white shirt to reveal.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Really sorry for long war but i am just completely horrible with updating! I don't like doing this but I do. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
